


Let Me Love You, Mr. Jaeger.

by paulinkaaxx, SailorHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Dad!Erwin, Eren is an adult I swear, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of non-con, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Older!Eren, Pining!Levi, Prostitute!levi, Riding, Smut, child!armin, dad!Eren, just a little bit, just a teeny tiny little bit, lawyer!eren, mostly fluff and humor, younger!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulinkaaxx/pseuds/paulinkaaxx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHeichou/pseuds/SailorHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a successful Lawyer but since his divorce, he's been burying himself with work the past few years and he feels like he really needs to get laid. He has a one night stand with an attractive young prostitute named Levi and after an amazing night with the man, Eren thinks he's never going to see Levi again. </p><p>Fate had other plans. </p><p>Levi is a troubled young man, with two younger siblings to support he takes up various odd jobs while living on the streets and turns to prostitution as a last resort. He's picked up by a handsome lawyer and immediately falls in love with his client. The one rule you must never break. Thinking that he would never meet Eren again, Levi goes about his life and tries to forget about the man with eyes like jewels but Eren seems fated to be in his life no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Jaeger

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you talk to Paulinkaaxx for 12 fucking hours straight on a skype call.  
> You come up with crack fics. Really, really amazing crack fics.  
> This shit is going to be a hot mess of fluff and humor and feels so prepare yourselves because this is another fucking roller coaster ride for you, SnK fandom.

They'd officially been living on the streets since Levi was 15 and old enough to take care of his two younger siblings. Dropping out of school in order to ensure Isabel and Farlan could continue their education, Levi took it upon himself to support them as best he could. There weren't many jobs that wanted to hire a 15 year old with issues but Levi took whatever odd jobs he could get. Even if that included being a bus boy from the small, run-down diner on the corner of Bowie street, or the dish washer for the more high end restaurants. 

It wasn't until Levi was 16 that he started turning to less honest means of earning money. Washing dishes and cleaning up after people's shit in diners just wasn't cutting it anymore and Isabel needed new clothes to start High School with. The first couple of times he did it, he felt dirty, used, like scum of the earth. The tenth time he got on his knees and sucked a cock, he was angry and ashamed for how low he had sunken. The 20th time he stripped and lay on a cold, unfamiliar bed with a stranger, unfamiliar man, he was completely numb. He accepted that this world was a cruel place and this was just his life now. 

So, that's how he ended up here, on a darkened street corner wearing tight but torn black jeans, worn-out combat boots that fit him a size too big, a skimpy excuse of a thin, white v-neck shirt and an over-sized grey hoodie. It wasn't the most _alluring_ outfit, nor was it the most seductive or enticing but he found he was comfortable and you'd be surprised how quickly he was approached and picked up despite the lack of skin on display for potential clients. 

It was on one of these nights that Levi was working the corners, trying to make a quick buck that he would meet a man that would change his life forever. A man who he knew he shouldn't fall in love with, but he did anyway.

\- ♥ -

"How much?" the stranger had asked as he pulled up in his shiny, expensive Mercedes-Benz as black as the night itself. Levi could tell by just one glance at this man that this would be his golden ticket of the night. He couldn't mess this one up.

Levi approached the shiny, black car, hunched forward to try and get a better look at the stranger but his face was mostly covered by shadows thanks to the shitty excuse of lamp posts in that area. Levi figured it shouldn't really matter what this stranger looked like. He was obviously willing to pay and pay good, if the expensive watch the man was wearing was anything to go by. The raven pulled on his best flirty smile, it wasn't much by other people's standards but for Levi it was a huge deal. He never smiled.

"That depends." Levi purred. "How long do you need me for?" he was obviously trying to coax the stranger into giving him a price range to start with but if Levi was correct in assuming, this man was no idiot. 

The stranger smiled back and while he couldn't see most of his face due to the shitty street lighting, he could already tell this man wasn't half-bad looking if his smile was anything to go off of. 

"I was hoping to occupy the rest of your night. I pay you for every hour of your time I take up." the stranger's deep, surprisingly young sounding voice said smoothly and Levi found himself rounding the front of the Mercedes-Benz and slipping into the passenger's seat. 

"Your place or mine?" Levi joked with a coquettish smirk. 

"I'd prefer my place, if that's alright with you." his client joked back and Levi found himself relaxing just a little bit. Okay, so this client was turning out to be pleasant... so far. He wouldn't hold his breath, though. It wouldn't be the first time he's had a client who plays the 'nice guy' card and ends up being a little too rough with him in the bedroom and tossing him back out into the streets as soon as they were done. 

They drove out of the shittier parts of Trost and it didn't surprise Levi that they were entering the classier part of down town known as Sina. He had only ever seen it in passing but driving through the tall glass buildings and swanky apartment complex's, Levi couldn't help but frown internally. He just didn't feel very comfortable in a place like this, even if he did have to come to the upper parts of town sometimes for a wealthy client, which was rare. It just didn't sit well with him. 

Soon, the Mercedes-Benz was pulling into a small parking garage. It was also poorly lit, which surprised Levi but he didn't mention it as he got out of the expensive car a little too eagerly. He heard his client chuckle as he followed suit and slowly and smoothly got out of the sleek vehicle. Levi patiently waited as his client reached into his perfectly pressed black slacks and pulled out a set of keys, they jingled loudly in the empty parking garage and the sound echoed off the stone walls. 

Levi followed the loud _clack_ of expensive dress shoes against the cement as he followed after his client whom he discovered was surprisingly tall. Well, most people were taller than Levi but he always held his breath and hoped his next client wouldn't be some kind of fucking giant. This man was no giant but he was surely tall and had very broad shoulders that fit his black suit jacket surprisingly well, in fact, this man's entire outfit fit him to a perfect T. 

As Levi followed behind his mysterious suitor, Levi couldn't help but appreciate his physique. Clearly, he could count his lucky stars tonight, he wasn't going to be forced to sleep with some fat, balding bastard tonight. No, instead, he got lucky. Even from behind, Levi could tell this man was in perfect shape with what he assumed was strong back muscles hiding underneath that expensive suit. _'Not bad.'_ Levi thought to himself with a small smirk. 

His client led him to a fancy chrome elevator that was so spotless, Levi could see his reflection perfectly in the shiny doors as they opened and closed for them. Just like he suspected, just from the interior of the elevator alone, Levi could tell that this guy was probably some big shot. Probably some rich business man. It wouldn't be the first time he was picked up by someone with status like that. 

He noticed they were taking the elevator up to the lobby, as the garage was obviously below ground level he assumed. The elevator _'dinged'_ softly and the doors opened up to reveal an equally as swanky lobby area. It was dimly lit with dark marble tiles, the walls were a warm cream color with equally as soft yellow lighting and there was a receptionists desk in the front. Large, dark wood, shiny. Every seemed to shine in this building and Levi didn't mind it in the least. It was a thousand times better than being fucked in some filthy alley for $50 bucks. So much better. 

There was a door man who greeted his client cheerfully, "Good Evening, Mr. Jaeger." the older man greeted with a friendly smile, the wrinkles around his blue eyes crinkling as he nodded toward his client. 

_'Jaeger. I'll have to remember that.'_ Levi noted. He always made it a point to get as much information about his clients as possible, just in case shit ever hit the fan and a deal went wrong. He was fortunate enough not to have had any major problems with any of his clients so far but there was a first time for everything. Better safe than sorry. 

"Good Evening, Chaz." his client, Mr. Jaeger, greeted back eloquently and spared a glance back at the door man with a small, friendly wave. 

The doorman gave Levi a small nod of acknowledgement and a polite smile to which Levi only returned the nod and looked away, not wanting to draw much attention to himself. He probably already guessed that he's a paid whore. It was the only logical thing that would make sense. Someone as obviously rich and well-known as his client suddenly coming back to his apartment at 2AM with a strange kid dressed like any common street rat. If he knew, the doorman didn't seem to particularly care. Either that, or his client often brought back prostitutes to his place. A thought that, for some reason, didn't sit well with Levi but he shrugged it off. 

His client, Mr. Jaeger, led him into another swanky elevator. This one accompanied by the shitty elevator music you heard just about everywhere. His client pressed the button for the top floor and Levi decided to try and get a much better look at his client now that they were alone again and in a slightly better light source. Storm grey eyes trailed up his client's form slowly and Levi once again noticed his nice physique as he raked his eyes over his fit body just begging to be shed of it's clothing. 

Levi's eyes stopped when he reached a slender, tan neck, thick with muscle. A sharp jawline, telling him that this man might sound young but he certainly was no baby-faced business man. His eyes continued to trail up and trace plump, rosy lips. A straight, statuesque nose that just slightly turned up at the tip and finally he took in rather large eyes but as to what color they were, he couldn't be sure. They looked like they might be a dark green or a hazel color, but he could be wrong. 

He also noted the perfectly gelled back, chestnut hair of this handsome stranger and Levi found himself liking what he saw. Mr. Jaeger was most certainly a very attractive man indeed. Levi really lucked out tonight. He would definitely try and take his time with this one. It certainly wasn't everyday a prostitute like him got the chance to sleep with such a handsome man and he certainly considered himself extremely lucky. 

Before he knew it, they had reached the top floor of the complex and Levi trailed after his client as the man smoothly strode out of the elevator, took a sharp left and headed straight for the only door on that end of the hall. It was a pristine white door with golden plated number 5E on it. His handsome client pulled out another ring of keys and he expertly shoved it into the lock and opened the door to a dark apartment. Levi was somewhat relieved when his client went in first. You could never be too cautious. 

He slowly trailed in after this Mr. Jaeger and soon a kitchen light was being flicked on, shedding just enough light to the spacious apartment for Levi to make out where he was going at least. His client took careful steps closer toward him and Levi found himself meeting him halfway as they met in front of what he assumed was a kitchen island. Levi smirked as he reached out and grabbed Mr. Jaeger's tie, yanking the man closer to him until they were flush against each other; chest to chest. 

"What would you like to do, _Mr. Jaeger_." Levi said in a low, sultry tone, clearly teasing the man. "I'm all yours for the rest of the night." 

His client chuckled softly, it was a deep, warm sound that Levi could hear rumbling from his chest. "Please, Just call me Eren." he said as he settled his hands on Levi's slender hips. "I'd love to know your name as well, if you're fine with it." 

Eren, as Levi learned, lowered his head so that his lips brushed past the shell of Levi's ear and the raven shuddered at the feeling of hot breath ghosting over such a sensitive area. He could hear Eren's low chuckle once again and Levi wasted no time in loosening the satin tie from around Eren's neck. 

"Levi." the raven said, surprised that he had given his real name instead of one of the random names he normally used as an alias. 

It was at this close proximity that Levi could smell Eren's musky cologne on his clothes and his skin. It was intoxicating and slightly dizzying. When hungry lips finally met his waiting ones, Levi could taste alcohol. It was faint but certainly there. He couldn't quite put his finger on what the taste was exactly. He wasn't very well educated on the various different types of booze but he knew one thing, whatever Eren drank, it wasn't cheap beer. 

Hot mouths slotted together in a messy but strangely in-sync dance and soon Eren was swiping his tongue along Levi's lips, asking for entrance. It was a nice change, to be asked for permission instead of just having some gross bastard automatically shoving his tongue down your throat. He noticed that Eren was definitely being more gentle and considerate compared to some of his other clients and Levi couldn't help but moan into Eren's mouth as he felt one of Eren's hands slip underneath his t-shirt and swipe slightly past his nipple. 

"Levi." Eren's low voice groaned and soon Levi was being hoisted up against the kitchen island, the raven gasped in slight surprise at Eren's strength to simply pick him up as if he weighed nothing but it didn't stop him from wrapping his legs around the man's strong waist regardless. 

Their tongues fought for dominance, a game of cat and mouse until Levi remembered himself as allowed Eren's tongue to overpower his. He had to remember that he was here to please, not the other way around. Although, Eren was doing a fantastic job of making him wish he were the one on the receiving end. Levi was desperately gripping at the lapels of Eren's suit jacket, yanking him down further to deepen their already sloppy kiss and then he was shoving the offending item of clothing off broad shoulders letting it fall to the hardwood floors by Eren's feet. 

Eren wasted no time in pulling the zipper of Levi's grey hoodie down and then stripping him of it and tossing it on the floor to pile next to Eren's suit jacket. Levi almost felt bad for letting such an expensive piece of clothing wrinkle on the floor but he couldn't bring himself to care enough to say something. It wasn't his place to care about such things in the first place. 

Levi hurriedly loosened Eren's tie and removed it completely, letting it join the pile of clothing on the floor that was slowly starting to increase in size as each item of clothing was removed one by one. Finally, after Eren had fully removed his thin, white t-shirt the man was attacking his neck with fierce, hungry open-mouthed kisses, lavishing the younger man with so much attention.

Eren lifted Levi up by the backs of his thighs as he stumbled haphazardly toward a room. Levi simply clung to the older man as he let Eren carry him off to what he assumed was a bedroom. Levi showered the older man's exposed neck with hungry kisses, sucking, nipping and biting at the tender flesh. Levi could smell the strong, spicy musk of Eren's cologne on his shirt collar and then he was being deposited on a large, soft bed. 

Levi watched through heavy lidded mercurial eyes as the older man started removing his tie and then his nimble fingers started working the buttons of his shirt open one by one and it was only then, in the dark room lit only by the pale moonlight, that Levi could finally make out the color of those large, almond eyes. They were bright and sparkling and the strangest mix of Blue and Green like none he'd ever seen.

Once Eren had worked his shirt off, the older man let them fall to the floor gently as he sauntered over to the edge of the bed and the taller male loomed over the raven who shivered with anticipation. Eren tentatively started kissing his way down Levi's neck, collar bones and chest until he stopped at one of Levi's rosy nipples. Bright, teal flashed up at him with half-hooded eyes as Eren smirked and darted the tip of his tongue out to flick one of Levi's nipples with it. The raven gasped at the teasing and Eren repeated this motion, giving the opposite nipple the same treatment until he latched onto one of them fully and started swirling his tongue around the hardened nub. 

Levi bit his lip but couldn't hold back the moans that wanted to escape, "Ngh! Yeah..." he praised, knowing his clients always loved it when he stroked their egos. Eren didn't have to know that his praise was genuine though. The man's tongue was a gift from the heavens and Levi had never had his nipples played with so beautiful before. 

The brunet released his red and bruised nipple and started working on the other one, giving it the same equal attention and Levi could feel his cock hardening quickly and straining against his black jeans. The younger man bucked his hips up slightly and relished in the friction of his erection rubbing against Eren's toned stomach. The man smirked as he continued to suck and nip at the already tender nipple. Levi felt a large warm hand snake down his bare torso until he felt it glide over his erection and then Eren was palming him through the fabric of his jeans. 

Throwing his head back against the mattress, Levi tried to grind up against the hand that was palming at him relentlessly. When Eren stopped his ministrations with his nipples, Levi panted as he stared at the older man through heavily hooded eyes. Eren stood up and started unbuttoning Levi's jeans and yanking them down his legs along with his boxers. His cock was freed and he shuddered as he felt cold air hit the leaking tip. Eren disposed of the rest of Levi's clothes so that they joined the rest of their clothes on the floor and then Eren was removing his belt and unfastening his own slacks. 

Levi watched, hypnotized by the dark trail of hair that slightly peeked out over the hem of Eren's black slacks. His tongue darted out and licked at his drying lips subconsciously and he waited with bated breath for Eren to reveal his cock to him. Levi didn't think he'd be able to stop himself from dropping down on his knees and sucking this man off. The way he was making a show of removing his pants, slowly, teasingly while watching Levi's reaction with a cocky smirk. Mr. Jaeger was simply too sinful for his own good and Levi felt like the luckiest whore in the world right now. 

Fortunately for Levi, when Eren finally did let his pants drop down to his ankles, the raven discovered that the man was very well endowed as he stared at the swollen cock curving proudly up toward Eren's toned abdomen. The head of his cock glistening with pre-cum and like Levi had predicted, he simply could not hold himself back as he slid forward toward the edge of the bed and got on his hands and knees leaning forward to lick at Eren's throbbing member. 

The brunet lolled his head back lazily and groaned softly at the sensation of Levi's talented tongue licking his cock like a tasty treat. Levi allowed Eren's cock to rest against the flat of his tongue and he loved how it weighed heavily on his tongue. He could taste the bitter, saltiness of Eren's pre-cum on his taste buds and he kept licking while occasionally taking the head into his mouth and sucking on it or teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue. Once Eren's cock was shiny with a coating of his saliva, Levi pulled back, lips wet and swollen from his task and Eren was eyeing him hungrily. 

"Fuck, Levi. You're amazing..." the older man breathed as he grabbed the back of Levi's head, massaging the shaved part of his hair as he dipped down for a deep kiss.

Levi moaned into Eren's mouth as he gripped his shoulders and brought the taller man down on the bed, flipping them over so that Eren was flat on his back and Levi was straddling him. Levi gave him a salacious smile as he rocked himself back on his haunches and let Eren's cock slide between the cleft of his ass. Eren's head rolled back exposing his neck and throat as he groaned, 

"You like that, _Mr. Jaeger_?" Levi purred as he leaned forward and latched his lips onto Eren's throat, sucking on his adam's apple and then licking a strip up his jawline. 

Eren reached behind Levi toward the small night stand that was near his bed and he blindly and clumsily opened it in search of something. Levi could make a pretty good guess but he was much too busy leaving love bites down that tender strip of flesh along Eren's neck as the man panted and groaned beneath while continuing to rock his hips up so his cock continued to slide between Levi's cheeks. 

When Eren tossed the condoms and lube on the bed, Levi chuckled. He snatched up the lube first and popped the cap open, pouring a generous amount over the palm of his hand and warming it by rubbing his hand together. He reached behind himself and inserted a finger, gasping at the sudden intrusion. Eren gripped Levi's hips tightly as he sat up and captures Levi's lips in another hungry kiss as Levi continued to insert another finger into his entrance, stretching himself. He had learned years ago that it was always a good idea to prep himself before hand so he wasn't too tight and the stretching process wasn't as uncomfortable. 

He panted into Eren's mouth as the brunet's talented tongue mingled with his and when he brushed past his own prostate with a curl of his finger, Levi moaned wantonly and Eren swallowed the noise greedily. Pulling apart for air, hungry teal eyes watched him closely as Levi removed his fingers and hurriedly reached for one of the condoms thrown to the side. 

"Ride me, Levi. Just like this." Eren purred into pale, ivory skin and Levi shuddered at his request. He would love nothing more than to ride this hot, attractive man.

With some maneuvering on Levi's part, the raven tore the condom open and rolled it over Eren's slicked cock and made sure to cover it thoroughly with more lube because more was always better as Eren was not small in the dick department. Settling himself back over Eren's hips, Levi raised himself up while reaching behind and aligning the tip of Eren's cock to his hole. His ass swallowed Eren's cock slowly and greedily and Levi groaned at the feeling of Eren's girth stretching him further as he impaled himself. 

Eren's warm hands were steadily holding onto to Levi's hips as the brunet's beautiful eyes screwed shut and his mouth hung open in a silent moan. The feeling of Levi's heat swallowing him, sucking him in further, was pure ecstasy. The older man was using everything he had to hold himself back from just bucking up wildly into the smaller male. 

Once Eren was fully sheathed inside of Levi, the raven-haired man started up a slow rhythm, rocking his hips forward as he lifted himself up and slammed back down. A small moan escaping his lips as Eren languidly started thrusting up to meet his hips and soon their skin was slapping together noisily. The bed creaked under their shared weight and soon Levi was almost screaming when he felt Eren's cock brush past his prostate causing his back to arch deliciously so that Eren's cock could continue hitting that one spot over and over. 

Levi's cock bounced between the two of them, his pre-cum dribbling down Eren's deliciously toned stomach and the brunet was grunting and moaning with every other thrust as his fingers dug painfully into Levi's hips. Eren was still sitting up with Levi slightly towering over him as he continued to ride the brunet enthusiastically. His slender fingers found their way into Eren's gelled back hair and they tangled in the soft locks. 

"A-Ahh! Nnh! E-Eren!" Levi shouted toward the ceiling as his head was thrown back. The older brunet man was still hungrily sucking and nipping at Levi's slender neck, one of his hands snaking between his thighs to stroke at his neglected cock. 

Gasping at the double stimulation of having his ass fucked by Eren's huge cock and having his own dick fisted and stroked, Levi hugged his chest tightly to Eren's as one of his hands dug their nails into the smooth skin on Eren's back, dragging them down and eliciting a sinful moan from the older man himself. 

"Fuck, Levi." the brunet panted as he stared up at the younger man who was already watching him with eyes blown over with lust. His gunmetal eyes nothing more than thin silver rings around wide, black pupils. "Cum for me." Eren snarled before he was attacking one of Levi's nipples with his mouth again and the raven's body started twitching from all the intense pleasure. 

Between having his ass fucked nice and good by Eren's cock, his own cock being stroked relentlessly and now his already tender nipple being abused with the firm tip of a hot wet tongue and the scraping of teeth, Levi was a moaning, writhing mess as the rhythm he had set for them stuttered his hips and he felt his inner thighs shake. 

"Hnng! Ngh! F-Fuck! Yes, yes!" he whined in Eren's ear. He was drowning in a sea of pure bliss and he could feel that white hot heat building up in his gut, just waiting to eagerly be released finally. "Fuck me, Mr. Jaeger." Levi growled as he started riding Eren's cock with reckless abandon, not caring for the consequences of a sore ass and wobbly legs as a result. He simply needed to be fucked until he was satisfied. He couldn't remember the last time sex felt this good. 

Eren was now roughly slamming up into Levi's ass, the wet squelches and slapping of their sweat-drenched skin mixed in with sounds of Levi's shameless moaning and Eren's almost feral growling resulted in the most obscene sex noises Levi had ever heard. Everything about Eren was so erotic and sensual. He was fucking Levi to get his own release but Levi could tell that he was also trying to make sure Levi felt good as well, which was not something the raven was used to at all. It made him wish this could last forever as he panted and rode his client like the professional whore that he was. 

It took one more well angled thrust to his sweet spot before Levi was cumming hard, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head as he moaned out a mangled form of Eren's name and several curses. His warm seed spilled across Eren's abdomen and the brunet was doing a wonderful job of stroking his oversensitive cock until every last drop of cum was on his abs and in his hand. Eren released his abused and tender nipple with a soft kiss to the red and swollen nub and then he was kissing a tired and exhausted Levi on the lips again. 

"Such a good boy, Levi." he mumbled against the younger man's lips and Levi felt a shudder run down his spine at those words. If he wasn't currently all fucked-out, his dick probably would have been hardening again in a heartbeat but since he was still coming down from the high of his orgasm, Eren had momentarily stilled as he continued to place soft kisses against Levi's bare shoulders and collar bones. 

When Levi was mostly over his post-coital bliss, the raven languidly started riding the brunet's throbbing cock once more. He had been hired to please his client and he couldn't rest until Eren had cum at least once. But then his world was suddenly being flipped as Eren tackled the smaller back to the mattress switching their positions so that Levi was now beneath Eren and the brunet looming over him. 

Quickly adjusting to the new position, Levi wrapped his legs around Eren's slender waist and locked his ankles together causing Eren's cock to sink further inside him. Still a bit sensitive from his first orgasm, Levi's body twitched in overstimulated pleasure and he bit his lip when Eren started rolling his hips into him with smooth, fluid motions. Bright teal eyes were staring down at him, trying to drown them in their endless oceans and Levi's heart was pounding loudly in his ears. How could anyone possibly look that beautiful while they're fucking someone? It was simply impossible. Eren couldn't be real. 

Levi had quickly hardened for a second time as Eren continued to pound into his abused prostate, eliciting a choked moan from the raven everyone Eren slammed into him and he felt like he might just die if he didn't cum soon. That's good Eren made him feel. At this point, Levi was absolutely sure that he was smitten with his handsome client. Eren Jaeger was unlike any man he'd ever fucked before. At least for one night, Levi didn't feel like he was having sex because he was being paid for it and because of that he was thoroughly able to enjoy every second of bliss this man gave him every time he made him scream and moan out in pleasure. 

"Oh god, fuck!" Levi cursed as he felt himself quickly nearing his second orgasm. He noticed the way Eren's hips stuttered and he heard the older man give a guttural groan as he slowed his pace and started grinding against Levi's inner walls, rubbing against his extra-sensitive prostate and that was it. Levi was cumming for the second time. "Ahh! Fuck! _Fuck!_ "

The raven's legs squeezed around his waist tightly as Eren was buried as deeply as he could go inside of the smaller male, feeling the way Levi's heat convulsed around his throbbing cock and it was enough to have the older man reach his climax. Eren's stomach muscles clenched up and tightened as he released into the condom and he was grunting and moaning into the crook of Levi's neck where he had buried his nose previously. 

"Shit, Levi... feels so good." he mumbled tiredly into pale skin as he struggled to catch his breath. He had sweat rolling down his neck and forehead and he was pretty sure his hair was probably sticking to his face, but then again Levi didn't look any better. In fact, seeing the smaller, raven-haired man beneath him panting and still red-faced with his fringe stuck to his forehead and his chiseled chest heaving up and down as he struggled for breath, Eren felt like he could get hard and probably go for round two. 

Instead, the brunet slowly pulled out of Levi's tight heat and he felt the way Levi's walls twitched around his softening cock and with another small groan, Eren was out and he was disposing of the condom. Levi watched tiredly as the older man slowly crawled off the large bed and padded into what he assumed was a bathroom. He was so exhausted and his eyes felt heavy and despite his best efforts to fight off sleep, Levi's eyes slipped closed and the world went black.

\- ♥ -

When Levi woke up the next morning, he was alone in the giant bed that was Eren's there was bright sunlight pouring in from the large picture window in the room. The curtains were sheer and white so there was little to filter the blinding light but once Levi's eyes adjusted to his new surroundings, he sat up slowly and realized he was still naked.

He heard a door open and his head shot up to see the man he went home with last night, Eren Jaeger, walking out with a white towel wrapped loosely around his hips and it was in the day light that Levi got a very nice view of his client from last night. He knew Eren was attractive but now that he thought about it, he couldn't exactly get a very good view of the man last night due to all the poor lighting. Now, in the sunlight, he could see the smooth, sun-kissed skin that looked absolutely sinful on a Adonis like body like his with the water droplets slowly sliding down his chest and abdomen. 

But was his eyes that startled him greatly. He thought they were beautiful in the moonlight but in the morning sun, those teal eyes shimmered and shined like stained glass. It was like looking through a kaleidoscope with all the different colors mixed in. In the morning sun, his eyes looked more green than they did blue but Levi could also see hints of gold in there as well and it made him feel a little breathless. Eren wasn't just attractive, he was simply gorgeous. 

Taking notice of his guest being awake and sitting up in bed, Eren smiled and Levi swallowed thickly at that smile. Dimple. The man had a single dimple on his left cheek as he flashed his pearly whites at him and suddenly Levi couldn't remember what his own name was anymore. _'Jesus, fuck. Did a sex-god take me home last night? Is this real life?'_

"Good morning." Eren's smooth baritone greeted and Levi noted the slight youthfulness in his tone. He wondered just how old or young Eren really was. He didn't look a day over 21 maybe. "I hope I didn't wake you." 

Not trusting his own voice at the moment, Levi simply shook his head. Eren's beautiful smile widened at his answer and then he was shuffling over toward a dresser in the corner of his room near the large window. 

"I'm sorry to bring this up so soon, considering you just woke up and all, but I got a call this morning and I need to go in to work. You're free to use the shower if you'd like." 

Humming contently at the thought of a nice, hot shower Levi decided he would take Eren up on his offer. He wasn't in any real rush to leave. So, with shaky legs that felt like jelly and a rather sore lower back, Levi wobbled over toward the door where Eren had just emerged from and entered the humid bathroom. The mirrors were still steamed over from Eren's use of the shower before him but it was okay since Levi had no desire to see how gross he must look right now. 

Levi marveled at the luxurious shower that greeted him as he opened a glass door and stepped inside. The tiles were all a dark navy blue in color with a chrome shower head and nozzle. Turning the hot water on as high as it would go, Levi enjoyed the waterfall that cascaded over his tired and aching muscles and he quickly washed up, being sure to wash away any leftover lube or cum from last night from between his legs. 

He felt totally relaxed after that amazing shower and after a little searching, he found a fresh towel and dried himself off as best he could before he stepped out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his thin waist similar to how Eren had appeared earlier and he saw the brunet sitting on the edge of his made bed buttoning up a crisp white dress shirt that fit his body nicely. Eren was already wearing a pair of dark fitted slacks and there was matching suit jacket laying next to him on the bed as he went to adjust his sky blue tie. 

"How was the shower?" Eren asked with a little half-smile, showing off that attractive dimple on his cheek as he did so. 

"It was great. Thanks for letting me use your shower." Levi finally spoke. He definitely wasn't used to making small talk with his clients, it was normally a pretty simple agreement. They fuck him until they're satisfied, then they pay him and throw him out. Eren was different though, that much was obvious. 

"I would offer to make you some coffee and maybe even breakfast but I need to book it out of here in the next ten minutes if I plan to make it to the office before 9AM." Eren stood up once he was done adjusting his tie and he walked over to the mirror in front of his dresser. 

Levi watched him from the corner of his eyes as he shuffled toward the bed where his discarded clothes from the night before were sitting, neatly folded. Had Eren gone out of his way to pick up all of his clothes and fold them for him? That was actually... really nice, Levi thought. Eren was currently gelling back his still somewhat damp hair and some of the rich brown strands fell out of place but Eren didn't bother to fix them as he continued to push back most of his hair. 

The raven took note of how sharp Eren's jawline looked when his hair wasn't framing his face even though Levi liked both looks. Eren with his hair pushed back or Eren with his hair messily hanging in his eyes. He was positive Eren could be bald and still manage to look ridiculously attractive. Levi had already slipped on his underwear and black jeans from last night and he was slipping his grey hoodie over his head when Eren approached him, a blank envelope in his hands. 

He held it out for Levi to take and Levi eyed it suspiciously before he took it in his hands and stuffed it into his pockets. Right. Eren did say he would pay him for spending the entire night with him. Reality just had to slap Levi in the face like a the bitch it was. He was slightly crestfallen that after today, he'd probably never see this beautiful man again. 

"We'd better get going." Eren's voice cut through his darkening thoughts. The brunet turned back to him after he shrugged on his dark suit jacket and buttons the front button in the front. God damn it, Levi wished that suit didn't look so good on the man because if he could, Levi would jump him right now. Eren was simply too attractive for his own good. He would be the death of Levi. "Come on, I'll give you a ride on the way to the office." he said with a charming smile and then he was walking out of the bedroom after snatching a set of keys off the dresser. 

Thankful that Eren wasn't just going to kick him out of his apartment right away, Levi was eager to spend even just a few more minutes with this man. He hurriedly followed after Eren as the man waited for him by the front door of his spacious apartment. Levi wished he had gotten the chance to get a better look at his place, from what he could get as he passed through the living room, Eren had a pretty nice place here. It figured. He was probably some big shot business man like Levi originally assumed. 

After Eren locked up his apartment, he had a black suitcase with him and the item just completed his professional look as he followed the brunet down the hall and into the elevators they had used to get here last night. Another brief greeting with the older gentleman at the doors of the lobby and Levi received another polite smile a nod of the head before he was being led into the elevator that took them down to the ground level of the parking garage. 

There was a few more cars parked there then there had been last night but Levi vividly remembered the sleek, black Mercedes-Benz that Eren had pulled up in last night. Slipping into the expensive car once more, Eren tossed his suitcase into the back seat and adjusted his suit jacket before he was starting the ignition and pulling out of the parking garage and out into the busy streets of downtown Sina. They drove in comfortable silence for the most part but as they neared Eren's office, the brunet looked over to the raven and smiled. 

"Is there anywhere specific you'd like me to drop you off? We'll be at my office soon." he said with a small, friendly smile and Levi's insides melted at the sight. 

"The nearest bus stop is fine." Levi answered simply as he forced his eyes to look out the passenger's side window instead of staring at the beautiful man sitting right next to him. 

If Levi had been looking, he could have seen the frown Eren gave him but since he wasn't, he missed it completely and soon they were slowing to a stop in front of an empty bus stop and Levi was hurriedly making his way out of the expensive car before anyone could see him and put two and two together. Before he could slam the door shut, Eren called out to him. 

"Levi," the raven had to suppress the shudder that wanted to rack through him at the sound of Eren's smooth voice calling his name. He turned back slightly to look at the beautiful man with teal and gold colored eyes and he felt his heart pounding in his chest at the warm smile Eren was giving him. "It was nice meeting you." 

After Levi closed the door, Eren was pulling away from the curb and driving off toward his office leaving Levi watching after him as felt his heart flutter in his chest and his cheeks heated in a very obvious blush. The tiniest of smiles tugged at the corners of his thin lips and Levi smiled sadly before took a seat at the empty bench near the bus stop to wait for his bus.

\- ♥ -

When Levi returned to the shelter where he, Isabel and Farlan sometimes stayed, Levi met up with his two younger adopted siblings and they both hugged him tightly upon seeing him return. Isabel with a huge grin on her face and Farlan with a relieved one. They gathered around each other in the empty rec room that the shelter often used as extra space for the homeless to sleep during bad weather, the trio of siblings stared down at the blank envelope Levi had received as his payment from Eren for last night.

With bated breaths, Levi hesitated opening it. Isabel let out an impatient huff, "Well? Go ahead and open it, Big bro! We won't know how much we have for this week until we can count what you made last night." the fifteen year old red-head pouted. 

"She's right, Levi. Go ahead and open it, don't keep us waiting." the sixteen year old blond boy smiled at the nineteen year old raven-haired man and nodded hoping it would reassure him. 

With a heavy sigh, Levi reached into the envelope and pulled out a thick wad of cash. The trio's eyes momentarily went wide but none dared to speak until Levi was finished counting it. Levi flipped through the several fifty dollar bills in his hand and as the number increased with each count of a new bill, his voice grew smaller and smaller. The trio stayed stunned into silence as Levi went over counting the bills three more times to make sure he had counted the right amount before letting out a shaky breath of air. 

"nine-hundred dollars... that's more than I make in a month usually." Levi mumbled. 

"NINE-HUNDRED DOLLA-" Isabel was about to yell when two sets of hands slapped her mouth closed and Levi and Farlan glared at her. 

"Idiot!" Farlan hissed. "Are you trying to get us mugged!?" 

Levi sighed as he let the excited red-head go and he quickly stuffed the money back in it's envelope and fixed his two younger siblings with a soft look. Isabel blinked at him in confusion and Farlan looked back at him expectantly. 

"We know this isn't enough to get us off the streets permanently, but it'll at least be enough to let us rent a cheap motel room and leave this filthy shelter for awhile and you two can finally get some new clothes." Levi shared a rare smile with his younger siblings and the two of them nodded in agreement while smiling widely. 

"Man, Levi. You must have really gotten lucky with whoever you went home with last night." Farlan chuckled nervously. 

"Yeah." Levi said, suddenly in a daze as he remembered the man with the beautiful gem-like eyes. His chest immediately filling with warmth at the memory of Eren's last words to him. "I did get really lucky." 

As Isabel and Farlan started a conversation of their own, playful banter and all, Levi leaned against one of the walls of the empty rec room and sighed as he closed his eyes. Remembering Caribbean blue eyes, soft chocolate brown hair and smooth, sun-kissed skin. _"Levi, It was nice meeting you."_ The raven-haired man smiled to himself. He knew it was silly of him to hope for something that was simply impossible but for the first time since he was a child, Levi sincerely hoped with all his heart that he could meet Eren Jaeger again one day. 

_" It was nice meeting you too, Mr. Jaeger." _


	2. You shine Bright Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here, we meet this precious child named Armin.
> 
> By the way guys, I'm still taking fic commissions so if you'd like to pay me to write something SnK related for you, here's my [commissions page](http://sailorheichou.tumblr.com/commissions) with all my info, prices and rules!

"Get off me, you crazy bitch!" Levi hissed as he was nearly crushed to death by the almost boarder-line psychotic brunette woman with glasses. 

"No!" the woman protested childishly as she continued to hug the short man to her breasts. "Not until you agree to at least come into my office and hear me out!" 

"I said no! How many times do I have to tell you before you get it through that thick fucking skull of yours!?" 

"But Levi! You promised me you'd come and see me and that was over a month ago!" the brunette woman was pouting childishly down at the shorter raven-haired boy who only scowled up at her in return. 

"Tch!" he jerked away from her grasp and immediately started smoothing out any wrinkles in his shirt. "I don't have any reason to come and see you, Hanji. Isabel, Farlan and I are doing just fine." 

"No, you're not. Isabel came and talked to me last week. She told me the three of you are nearly out of money again and are about to get thrown out of the motel you've been staying in for the past month." the bespectacled woman frowned, her manic expression from before turning more serious as she pushed her frames up the bridge of her nose. 

Levi was staring down at the pavement on the sidewalk. He just had to conveniently bump into Hanji Zoe of all god damn people while on his way to his usual meet up with a frequent client of his. It had been just a little over a month since Levi met and slept with Eren Jaeger and was paid enough money to keep them living somewhat comfortably the last few weeks but now they were running extremely low on money once again and Farlan was looking into getting a part-time job despite Levi's protests. 

"Levi, please. I just want to talk and see if you're alright. You know me." Hanji gave the raven-haired teen a worried expression and that was all it took for Levi to sigh in defeat. 

"You're so fucking persistent." he huffed, stuffing his hands into the front pocket of the new black hoodie he bought a few weeks ago. It wasn't anything special. 

The brunette's smile widened marginally, "So, you'll come?!" she chirped excitedly, already rocking on the balls of her feet. 

"Whatever, I guess." 

"Woo! Come on! My car is parked just about a block from here, we'll stop off at the local store and pick up some tea as well since I ran out and I know how much you love your tea." the woman teased while waggling her eyebrows. 

Levi simply rolled his eyes and muttered another quiet 'whatever.' under his breath as he followed the woman back to her car. It was mid-afternoon and Levi figured he still had some time to kill before going to meet up with his client and besides, it wasn't like he was in any rush to go and let someone fuck him and have to leave sweaty and gross without a shower until he got back to the motel room he shared with Isabel and Farlan. 

As promised, Hanji stopped by the store on the way to her office and picked up some tea for Levi before they arrived at her office and the woman escorted the teen up a few floors in an elevator before arriving at her small but cozy office. Levi didn't expect anything extravagant, that was for certain, but he definitely wasn't expecting Hanji's office to be the size of a damn utility closet. Cramped was an understatement. He figured she'd probably have more room if she didn't have so much clutter on her desk and just in her office in general. It all looked like such random, miscellaneous things but despite her sometimes crazy demeanor, Levi knew Hanji well enough to know that the brunette woman probably had a purpose for each and every little item she practically hoarded.

"So, what do you wanna know, Four-eyes?" Levi started after Hanji made him a fresh cup of tea. The teen sat back in the hard chair, trying to get as comfortable as possible but it was probably hopeless. One of his legs crossed over the other as he held his cup by the very rim with his fingertips and sipped carefully. 

"Well, as I said before, Isabel came to me last week and asked if she could talk. Of course, I brought her here and heard her out. She told me about your situation and how you recently came into enough money for the three of you to get out of the shelter and live in a motel room for the last month but that money is nearly all gone now and you'll probably be back on the streets by the end of this month." 

Hanji leaned forward and propped her elbows up on top of her desk, her hands clasped together tightly in front of her. 

"Levi, I know I'm probably starting to sound like a broken record by now because I tell you this every time we meet but, let me help you." Hanji's warm brown eyes stared back into cold, gunmetal eyes and Levi turned his attention to the small window behind Hanji's wild head of brown hair. 

"If you already know you sound like a broken record whenever you ask that question, why do you insist on asking it when you already know the answer will always be the same?" his grey eyes flicked back to meet hers. 

Hanji sighed with a small smile, "You of all people should know how persistent and determined I can be, Levi. I won't stop until I've accomplished my goals." 

"Yeah, I both hate and admire that about you, shitty-glasses." Levi snorted. 

"Look, I know you want to support Isabel and Farlan on your own but this just isn't any way for those two to be living. It's no way for a nineteen-year-old to be living either. I've known you since you first started living on the streets, Levi. You've been through a lot and I just want to help you." 

"Give me one good reason why I should accept your offer for help, Hanji." the teen snapped at the older woman defensively. 

The brunette went quiet but the uncharacteristically deep frown on her face slightly unsettled Levi. Since knowing the eccentric, cheerful woman, Levi has never once seen her look so serious or grave before. Her expression darkened, 

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you give me no choice..." she mumbled quietly and then she was sighing heavily, her shoulders slumping. "Isabel. Isabel sat in that same chair where you're sitting and she cried and begged me to help you. She told me, Levi. About what happened with your last client, how they hurt you and choked you until you were unconscious. She said you came home limping and with severe bruises around your neck and arms like you had been tied up. I noticed the bruises are already yellowing back to a normal color but they're still pretty obvious, Levi. Isabel is scared for you." 

Levi stiffened in his seat and tried to keep his expression under control but despite his poker face, Hanji didn't miss the way the raven-haired teen's eyes widened slightly at her words. Levi was clearly still affected by the event and obviously did not like that she was bringing it up but desperate situations called for desperate measures and if Hanji bringing up this tender subject meant she would finally get through to Levi, then the effort was worth it. 

"...Nothing happened. I'm fine." Levi muttered as he glared down at his hands grasping the cup in his lap. 

"But you might not come back 'fine' the next time. Or the next time after that. Or the next time after that. Is this really how you want to live, Levi? Worrying Isabel and Farlan to their graves every night while they sit around in some alley or on a cold shelter's cot waiting for you to hopefully come back alive and in one piece? Isabel told me about Farlan wanting to get a part-time job and how the two of you fought about it. Don't you realize that the only reason he's so insistent about getting a job is because he wants to help lessen the burden on your shoulders so you hopefully won't have to keep selling your body?" 

"What the fuck am I supposed to do then, Hanji!?" Levi raised his voice and the older woman could clearly see the rage and desperation in the teens eyes. "Offering myself up as someone's sex toy is the only way I can get enough money to support us! I'm a high school drop out and I have a criminal record. Tell me, who the hell is going to want to hire someone as fucked up as me?" 

Despite the serious situation, Hanji broke out into a wide grin as she leaned back in her desk chair. 

"I'm glad you asked, Levi." she sang. "I have a friend who's a Lawyer, he helps me out a lot with cases like yours. He's a damn good lawyer and because we're old friends, he offers me good deals for his services." Hanji was now beaming widely as she rocked in her chair excitedly. "I think you should meet him and you can decide for yourself what you want to do. If you decide to let us help you, my friend and I can get you into a program that helps drop outs get their G.E.D's but that's not all, we'll also help you find a good job or go to college if that's what you want." 

Levi thought Hanji's offer over. It didn't sound like he had anything to lose from this. He already had nothing so he quite literally had nothing to lose. It wasn't like trying finish his education would hinder him, in fact it was the opposite. It would definitely help him get out of the hell hole of a life he was living now and with a college degree, Levi could finally work a decent job and he'd be able to afford a small apartment for the three of them in three years time if he worked hard enough. 

"Fine. I'll meet this lawyer guy and make my decision after." 

"Great and the good news is, you won't even have to wait that long to meet him because he should be here soon! I had a meeting with him today around this time so he should be arriving any time now!" Hanji exclaimed excitedly as she shot up from her seat and rounded the desk to wrap an arm around Levi's slender shoulders to bring the teenager into a side hug. 

Levi tried to jerk away from her grasp, "Oi, get the fuck away from me, Glasses!" 

"Oh, Levi! You should know by now that you can't get rid of me once I've got you in my arms." Hanji cackled.

The boy continued to try and pry Hanji's limb from around his shoulders but failed and then they were interrupted by the sound of firm knocking on Hanji's office door. The person on the other side didn't bother to wait for permission to come inside and simply pushed the door open gently. Levi noticed the familiar mop of chocolate brown hair first, although the last time he saw that mess of hair, it was pushed back neatly and gelled. Currently, it was in a state of organized disarray if that was even possible. Then he took in the beautifully handsome face that went with that mop of hair. Golden, sun-kissed skin that was simply sinful, a strong jawline, plump rosy lips, straight, narrow nose, thick, neatly trimmed eyebrows and the most important feature of all; Large eyes the color of the Caribbean ocean. 

Levi simply couldn't believe it and then he heard that heavenly smooth voice that caused a shiver to run down his spine and his inner thighs to tingle pleasurably. 

"I'm sorry I'm late, Hanji. I had to pick up-" the man's voice cut off when those large, expressive eyes landed on Levi's small figure being smothered by Hanji's lean frame and they widened in recognition. Eren was silent for a beat and then his expression was back to something less surprised, "Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't think you were busy. Do you want me to come back later, Hanji?" 

Eren smiled casually at the brunette woman and Levi's heart was immediately fluttering in his chest. He suddenly felt so self-conscious, though he wasn't sure why. He quickly wiggled away from Hanji's arm which was now loosened around his shoulders as she regarded Eren with wide eyes of excitement. The raven-haired teen tried to casually fix his appearance, smoothing out his clothes and brushing some of his hair out of his eyes, trying to flatten any hairs that might be sticking out of place. He felt heat creeping into his cheeks and he stared intensely at the floor beneath his feet although his eyes just couldn't stop trailing back up to catch glimpses of the handsome man still standing with his head poked into Hanji's office door. 

"Eren! No, no, no! You're right on time, come in, come in!" Hanji waved the taller man in and said man slowly made his way in, catching Levi's eye when the teen glanced up to try and steal another discreet glance but silvery-blue met bright turquoise and the brunet man smiled politely at the teen who kept his expression flat but inside his heart was palpitating a mile a minute. Eren was a Lawyer. Well, that explained the nice car, expensive looking clothes and the amazing (from what little Levi could remember) apartment. 

Eren took the empty chair next to Levi's and the teen took a moment to appreciate what Eren was wearing today. He was wearing a light baby blue button up dress shirt with a satin, striped neck tie that had been loosened, the cuffs of his dress shirt were unbuttoned and rolled up revealing his wrists and he wore a pair of fitted black slacks with matching black dress shoes that shined like new. His hair wasn't pushed back or gelled and his slightly longer bangs framed his face nicely giving him a very youthful look. The dark brown color of his hair complimented Eren's eye color as well as that delicious skin tone of his. Even when he looked like he just ran all the way from his office to Hanji's, he looked ridiculously attractive and well put together. 

"I would have been here earlier but I had to pick up Armin on the way here." Eren said conversationally as he leaned back in the uncomfortable chair and crossed his leg in a similar manner Levi had done earlier. 

Hanji rounded her desk and offered to fix Eren a cup of tea which he accepted with a nod and another warm smile and Levi felt like his insides were melting at being so close to the man who just a month ago gave him the best orgasms of his life and Levi could feel a faint heat building up in his lower body at the memory of the amazing night he spent with Mr. Jaeger. What he wouldn't give to have those large, warm hands of his trailing all over every inch of his body again. Levi was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Hanji practically screeching like a hawk in excitement, 

"Oooh! The little cutie pie is here!? Where is he? Why isn't he with you?" she babbled with wide eyes. 

Eren simply laughed at Hanji's actions, clearly used to the woman's unpredictable outbursts by now. Levi, on the other hand, was worried he'd permanently gone deaf thanks to her Banshee screeches. He rubbed at one of his ears and glared at Hanji who simply ignored him as she kept staring at Eren expectantly. 

"He's here. He's with Moblit right now. You know how Armin can be." the brunet man sighed but there was a small smile on his lips and a soft look in his eyes. 

"Hahaha! but of course! That one is going to run the country one of these days! He's just so damn _smart_!"

Eren sighed but his smile was still visible, "You're starting to sound just like Erwin." he muttered just loudly enough for Hanji and Levi to hear. The brunet man sat a little straighter in his seat and smoothed down his tie as Hanji handed him a hot cup of tea. Levi noted how Hanji had already prepared the tea without even having to ask Eren how he liked it and that should be proof enough that these two must know each other very well. "So," Eren started smoothly. "What did you want to see me about this time, Hanji? Another case you want me to handle?" 

Levi stiffened slightly as he felt Hanji's gaze shift over to him and she gave a knowing look before those brown eyes traveled back to meet Eren's vibrant teal eyes. She adjusted her thick glasses before she took her seat behind the desk once more, this time looking slightly smug and just a little suspicious. 

_'Shit. She knows.'_ Levi cursed to himself. He honestly wasn't sure how he was going to explain how or why he was acting so out of character all of a sudden. It wasn't like Levi could just say 'Oh, hey. I already know Eren. He paid me almost a thousand bucks to sleep with him and I'm kind of sort of maybe just a little infatuated with him.' Right. 

"Well, first of all. I'm just going to come out and say it. How do you two know each other? Because you're both acting really weird right now and don't even bother trying to lie to me, I know you both too well to believe anything you might try and fool me with." she warned playfully as she leaned back in her desk chair and relaxed, anticipating an interesting story. 

Levi looked up and met Eren's stare. He was slightly surprised to see that Eren was already looking at him but he decided to hold the man's beautiful gaze and try not to be fazed by it. There was a long silence with Eren and Levi just staring at each other and Hanji looking back and forth between the two, surprisingly be very patient with the both of them until finally Eren took a soft inhale of breath and spoke. 

"I paid Levi to sleep with me a while back." Eren said coolly. His expression calm and betraying nothing but Levi's eyes slightly widened at the blunt answer. 

Hanji was silent for a few moments as warm, chocolate brown eyes shifted back and forth between the teen and the Lawyer and then she suddenly burst into loud, obnoxious laughter as she doubled over on top of her desk and gasped for air. Levi simply shrunk in on himself a bit as he waited for Hanji's hysteric laughter to subside. He chanced a glance back toward the brunet man who was giving him an apologetic smile and even though Levi should probably be pissed at the guy, he was anything but pissed while looking at that face. Damn Eren Jaeger and his ability to charm him so easily. 

"Oh-Oh my god. I had a feeling it was probably something like that. Jesus, Eren." Hanji wheezed when she was finally able to regain some of her sanity back. (which wasn't much to begin with.) Hanji started wiping away tears of mirth from her eyes as she took her glasses off and set them on top of the desk, "But this is great. At least I won't have to introduce you two to each other now and that's two minutes of introductions we saved to talk about more important things." 

Hanji straightened in her seat after perching her glasses back on the bridge of her nose, "You probably already guessed this, Eren, but Levi here wants to get out of all of that business and go back to school. I've been trying get him to come see me for years now but only recently did he agree to let me help him." 

Levi stayed quiet as he scowled down at his converse. Fuck Hanji for making him have to talk to this damn Lawyer, to Eren of all people, about his fucked up life. He wasn't comfortable with the situation at all but he _did_ mean it when he said he'd consider letting Hanji help him get off the streets if it meant a better life for Isabel and Farlan. But Levi was yet again surprised when he looked up to see Eren's reaction and saw concern and slight anger on the older man's face. His thick brows knitted together as he glanced Levi over a few times, analyzing him. 

"You have yellowing bruises on your neck and wrists." Eren stated in a dark voice and Levi gulped slightly. The brunet man sounded like he was barely controlling his anger and it made Levi's heart flutter and his chest fill with warmth again. Was Eren actually upset that someone had hurt him? That thought planted the tiniest inkling of hope in his chest and made all his earlier frustrations and worries disappear.

Eren turned back to Hanji and they both exchanged serious looks, "So, you'll take his case then?" Hanji eventually broke the thick silence. 

The older man's answer was immediate, "Of course. I would have taken his case even if you hadn't asked me." with this, Eren smiled in Levi's direction. It was gentle and full of warmth and Levi forced himself to look away, his stare focused on his hands in his lap. 

The teen suddenly cleared his throat and spoke for the first time since Eren arrived, "So, what exactly is going to happen now? Just so we're clear." 

Hanji spoke first, "Well, it's just like I explained earlier, Levi. Eren will handle all of the complicated legal stuff while I get you into a program for drop outs to get your G.E.D. It'll take a few weeks for you to get it, considering you haven't been in school for more than four years and you'll probably need to take a six-week study course but I have full confidence that you'll easily pass. You're a smart kid, after all." the woman beamed at him as she started rocking in her chair again. "The only problem is, the program we use is located in Downtown Sina and that's quite a ways from where you three kids currently live. I'll have to look into renting a small apartment in the city so that you can be closer to your classes and won't have to take a 30 minute bus ride every day."

The brunette woman was in deep thought for a few moments until Eren suddenly cleared his throat catching the other two's full attention. 

"Hanji, if Levi is okay with it, then I wouldn't mind letting him stay with me in my apartment. I live alone and I technically have an empty spare bedroom, my apartment is right in the center of town so Levi could easily walk to and from his classes and I'll also be nearby since my office is also in the center of downtown. It would save you the trouble of looking for an apartment to rent." 

They both stared at the brunet man with wide eyes. Hanji started beaming with excitement while Levi simply get staring in shock. Had this man just offered to let Levi _live_ with him while he was going back to school? The teenager simply couldn't believe it. It was impossible. He must have been hearing things because surely, someone as rich, good looking and powerful as Eren wouldn't just offer his own place to a street prostitute to stay in. 

"Well, I definitely agree it would probably be easier for him if we did do that. I think it's a great idea, but what about you, Levi?" Hanji asked with another manic grin. Levi could see her getting that weirdly crazy look in her eyes.

The raven-haired teen was quiet for a bit as he went over the situation in his head and then he spoke, "What about Isabel and Farlan? I highly doubt Mr. Jaeger has enough room to take us all in and I'm not leaving them behind." 

Levi was giving the older duo his fiercest look and Hanji's wide grin softened into a smaller, gentler smile as she subtly nodded her head in understanding. 

"Don't you worry about those two, Levi. I've actually been thinking about this for awhile now and if you're okay with it, I'll be happy to take both Isabel and Farlan in. I've known you kids for so long now, you're practically family to me and Isabel and Farlan clearly trust me enough to seek me out whenever you need help and to confide in me. I live alone as well and I have a guest room. My place is no swanky three bedroom apartment in Downtown Sina district," she gave a teasing look toward the brunet who rolled his eyes but smiled at the light jab. "But it's someplace safe and warm for them to stay while they attend school and they'll get three square meals a day, I'll make sure of that!" Hanji ended with a bright smile. Levi could see a small half-dimple in the woman's cheek and well, even he couldn't deny that what Hanji said put some of his worries at ease. 

The raven mulled over her offer. It was true, that Isabel and Farlan apparently trusted her enough to confide in her whenever they had problems. Hanji may have been a little crazy and easily excitable over any little thing but she was one of the few people Levi trusted never to lie or cheat him and trust was an extremely rare thing on the streets. Practically nonexistent. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that Hanji would provide Isabel and Farlan with everything they needed while he was off finishing his education. He was still a little uncomfortable about living separately from his two younger siblings but he had to admit that he did feel a lot better knowing that they'd be living with Hanji. 

Then there was the other situation at hand. Living with the stranger known as Eren Jaeger. Technically, Eren wasn't stranger. For fuck's sake, Levi slept with the man and it was the best sex he'd ever had in his life but aside from that, Levi really didn't know anything about the man at all other than he was a very good Lawyer and that he was rich as fuck. Unlike Hanji, Levi couldn't be sure if he could trust this Mr. Jaeger. For all he knew, he could just be another sick freak who might try and murder him or take advantage of him because Levi is a prostitute. It wouldn't be the first time it happened. But then Levi remembered earlier, when Eren had noticed the marks around his neck and wrists and how he seemed so genuinely concerned and angry for the teen. Levi normally had a good judge-of-character and he felt that Eren wasn't the dishonest type, despite his occupation as a Lawyer. Everything the man said or did, simply the way he carried himself, told Levi he was always honest about his feelings. 

"Alright." Levi said as he stood up from his seat and straightened his jeans and his hoodie. "I'll agree to all of this on the condition that Isabel and Farlan tell me they're okay with this too. Otherwise, no deal." 

Levi looked at Hanji who was grinning up at him but she made no move to protest or try to convince him otherwise and then his grey eyes trailed back to Eren and he felt his heart do back flips when he saw the man smiling happily at the teen. His face looking so youthful and surprisingly innocent despite the obvious age difference. For a second, Levi thought he couldn't possibly be any older than 25. His thoughts were cut off when a small voice came from the doorway and all three of them turned to the source of it. 

A small boy was standing in the doorway. He had long blond hair that barely touched his shoulders cut into some form of a bowl cut or a bob with straight blond bangs covering his forehead. Large, round blue eyes that looks like a pair of sapphires as they shifted from each face in the room. He was wearing what looked to be some kind of school uniform. It was a light blue button up underneath what looked like a white polo shirt that had a school crest on the left breast pocket with what looked like a Unicorn on it. Levi thought that symbol looked strangely familiar but he ignored it and took in the khaki shorts the boy was wearing with the black socks and shiny black loafers that completed the little rich school boy look. It was almost comical. 

"Dad?" the boy's small voice called as he entered the room. Another man with dirt blond hair arrived at the door looking a little nervous. Levi recognized the man as the one he always saw either cruising the streets with Hanji or at the front desk the few times he'd been to this office. Moblit he remembered was his name. 

"I'm sorry, Eren. He said he wanted to come and find you." Moblit gave an apologetic smile but Eren simply waved him off as he stood up from his seat and approached the small boy. Levi cocked a curious brow at the brunet and the small blond toddler. 

"Don't worry about it, Moblit. I'm sorry if he was being bratty." Eren reached down and ruffled the small blond boy's perfectly combed hair, mussing it up but the boy only smiled. 

"Dad. When can I change out of this stupid uniform? It's making my skin itchy." the blond boy pouted as he looked up at the much taller brunet and tugged at the collar of his button up to prove his point. 

It was then that something clicked in Levi's head. _'Dad? Eren is a Father?'_ It was a rather shocking revelation considering Levi didn't take Eren as the parental type. He was much too well put together and carried himself like a Bachelor, hell his apartment reminded him of a single Bachelor so hearing this blond kid suddenly calling him 'Dad' definitely threw him for a loop. 

Eren crouched down to be somewhat at eye level with the child and he smiled apologetically. 

"Sorry, buddy. I know you're eager to get home and change but I'll only be a few more minutes and then we can go and watch a few episode of Criminal Minds." the brunet gave the smaller boy a mischievous look and the boy returned it in full. 

"Yeah!" he exclaimed excitedly and then the boy's attention was being stolen away by the tall, eccentric brunette woman with glasses and she practically ran toward the toddler. 

"Armin!! How's my favorite little boy genius!?" Hanji squawked as she suddenly scooped the little boy up in her arms. Levi quietly and awkwardly watched the exchange between the other three adults and the child. 

"Hi, Miss Hanji. It's been awhile." the little blond boy beamed, his rounded cheeks puffing up slightly. 

"So eloquent, as usual! Oh, you're just so cute! I could eat you up!" to emphasize her point, Hanji started kissing Armin's cheeks smacking her lips against the skin noisily as if she truly were eating the boy but the toddler simply giggled and squealed at the attention. 

"Alright, that's enough, Hanji. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't eat my kid." Eren laughed lightly as he shoved his hands into his slack pockets and leaned against the wall near the door. 

Hanji reluctantly put the blond child down and when she did, large sapphire blue eyes met mercurial grays and the bubbly toddler suddenly became more serious as he scrutinized Levi from head to toe. Levi had never been very good with children and tended to avoid them like the plague. He was much too awkward with them and wasn't sure how to handle them, plus his naturally frowning face tended to scare most children off which was fine by him. The less brats he'd have to deal with. 

"Levi, this is my son, Armin. Armin, this is Levi. He might be living with us soon, kiddo. So, be nice." Eren smiled at child who looked back and forth between his father and Levi and then the child boldly approached the teen who simply stared down at the toddler indifferently. 

_'If this kid thinks I'm going to pick him up and coo at him, he's dead wrong. Who knows where those grubby little hands have been.'_ he thought too himself, doing his best not to show his internal disgust on his face. 

"What do you do for living?" Armin suddenly asked. His question clear and even that it hardly even seemed like this question was coming from such a small child. Levi was slightly surprised. 

_'Alright, Levi. Play it cool. Just because you have the hots for the kids dad doesn't mean anything.'_

The raven-haired teen took a moment to glance up at Eren who seemed amused by only shrugged his shoulder and Levi was left on his own to answer such an awkward question. Well, he could always be brutally honest. That was how he normally was on a daily basis anyway and if he might end up living with Eren and his kid for a couple of months, they'd have to get used to his brusque personality. 

"I'm a prostitute, Kid." he answered simply. Levi thought it was a little odd that he hadn't already heard gasps of surprise and shock but he figured it would come eventually. He never claimed to be the most pleasurable person to socialize with and this applied to everyone Levi talked to. Even small children. 

"Interesting." Armin hummed and whether Armin actually knew what a prostitute was or not, he didn't show it. Instead, pulling out a note pad from his back pocket and grabbing a pen from Hanji's desk, the blond surprised the teen once again with his next question. "Would it be okay for me to interview you about your occupation? It's for a school project." 

Levi's jaw nearly unhinged and dropped to the ground as one of his thin brows rose in surprise, the only sign of confusion he'd ever show when internally he was utterly speechless. This kid. Just what was up with him, anyway? There was no way this was a child, it had to have been a grown ass midget or something. He was way too smart to be just a kid. 

"Uh," Levi replied intelligently. 

Suddenly, Eren sighed as he walked over and scooped Armin up into his arms. "Alright, Ar. That's enough bugging Levi for now. You can ask him questions for your project another day." the blond child pouted slightly at being denied his request of an interview but he quickly perked up when Eren turned to Hanji and started telling her to email him the details of Levi's case to him and that he'd be leaving. The three of them walked through the building, Armin still in Eren's arms as the brunet talked conversationally with Hanji on the way out and Levi simply stayed quiet as he hurried toward the front doors. 

"Levi, wait!" Eren called out, stopping the younger man in his tracks just before he made it out the door. The brunet jogged up to him, something small and white in his outstretched hand as he approached the teen. "If you need to contact me, here's my card. It has my office number and my personal cell number listed in case you need to talk to me for any reason at all."

Eren held his business card out toward the teen who stared at it indifferently until he plucked it gingerly from his fingers and stuffed it into the back pocket of his torn black jeans. 

"...Thanks." Levi mumbled. 

"It's no problem." Eren grinned. No longer carrying Armin in his arms but holding the little boy's tiny hand in his own as Armin impatiently waited at his side. 

"Well, We'll be in touch, Eren." Hanji said as she placed her hand on the small of Levi's back to guide him toward her car while Eren and Armin started for a different direction. 

"Of course. Goodbye, Hanji. Bye, Levi." 

Levi watched as Eren and Armin walked toward that familiar sleek, black Mercedes Benz and Eren made sure Armin was safely strapped up in the backseat before he rounded the front of the car and hopped in the driver's side, revving the engine to life and speeding off down the road. Levi heard Hanji clear her throat and it was then he remembered that he wasn't exactly alone and that a particularly nosy woman was still standing in front of that small office building with him. 

Levi glanced back at the woman who was grinning widely at him, barely containing her teasing gaze. 

"What?" Levi snapped at her. 

"Oh, Nothing~ Come on, Short stuff. I'll give you a ride back to your motel and we can talk about this whole thing with Isabel and Farlan as well if you'd like." 

Levi nodded in agreement, ignoring the jab at his height. "Yeah, the sooner the better."

\- ♥ -

"So, you're going to do it, Big Bro!? You're going to let Hanji help you?" Isabel asked excitedly.

The three siblings sat side by side on the edge of the single full sized bed, Levi in the middle and Isabel and Farlan on either side of him. Hanji was leaning against a wall, smiling and giving the siblings their time to discuss the matter between themselves. 

"I said I'd only do it if you and Farlan were okay with this set-up. If you're not comfortable with it, then I won't go through with this. It's as simple as that." Levi repeated. 

"When are you going to stop worrying about us and start worrying about yourself?" Farlan asked with a half-grin. "Sometimes I wonder if you're really our older brother or not. You can be so stubborn sometimes." 

Levi scowled at the younger blond male and crossed his arms over his chest, Isabel was snickering beside him. "Honestly, Big Bro. Farlan and I can take care of ourselves for awhile while you're studying. You didn't raise no punks!" the red-head grinned cheekily. 

The raven-haired teen sighed before he reached a hand up and ruffled the younger girls hair, mussing the already unruly locks of fiery red into an even further state of unruliness. Isabel playfully tried to bat his hand away but she smiled regardless. The gesture reminded him of Eren and Armin. 

"So, you're both okay with going to live with Hanji for awhile?" 

Isabel and Farlan answered in unison, "It could be worse." 

Levi couldn't help but sigh in relief as he looked at his two younger siblings, both grinning widely at him. They were right, of course. Levi knew they could both fend for themselves, not that he'd ever let them, but it was comforting to know that if he weren't around, the two of them had each other to rely on. 

Farlan turned her attention to Hanji, "So, what happens now, Hanji?" 

The brunette pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose with a slender finger, "Well, now the two of you should pack whatever things you have and we can put them in my car and Levi here has to make a _very_ important phone call, don't you?" 

Levi sucked his teeth lightly and rolled his eyes. She was teasing him again. Like if she didn't do it enough on the whole car ride over here. 

Isabel shot up from the bed and immediately started running around the room to gather what little possessions they had. Farlan stood up and started helping her and Hanji smirked as she fished her cell phone out of her pocket and handed it to the younger raven-haired teen. 

"Just press 5. Eren is on speed dial." she said, before she went off to start helping Isabel and Farlan pack their things. 

Levi frowned at the device in his hand but his heart felt like it would jump out of his chest any moment. This was really happening. He was going to be living with Eren Jaeger, the rich, unfairly attractive and charming Lawyer who just so happens to make Levi feel like a love-sick school boy. He would never guess how he possibly ended up in this kind of situation, living with a man who paid him for sex once but if Levi didn't want this to be awkward then he would have to not make it awkward himself. Eren seemed fine with it, so Levi should act like there was nothing weird about this whole situation either. 

Stepping outside of the motel room, Levi dialed 5 like Hanji said and pressed the phone to his ear as he listened to the ringing on the other line. His heart palpitating in his chest as he waited to hear that familiar voice that sent tingles all over his body. As if on cue, that smooth, youthful baritone answered cheerfully. 

_"Hey, Hanji. What's up?"_

Levi swallowed thickly as he tried to calm himself. His nerves were a mess and if he didn't want to sound like a shy little boy, he had to focus on keeping his voice even and flat as he answered. 

"It's me. Levi." he stated simply, patting himself on the back for somehow managing not to let his voice shake or get tongue-tied. 

_"Levi?"_ Eren's voice was warm and it made Levi's heart tighten in his chest. _"What can I do for you?"_

"I'll do it." Levi said after a moment of hesitation. "I'll live with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***!!!**  
>  A few things to note!  
> \- Armin is extremely intelligent for his age which explains why despite the fact that he's only 5 years old, his speech is rather advanced.  
> \- I know shit about the legal system so don't expect any elaborate explanations about Levi's case or situation.  
> \- This is going to be a fun, light-hearted fic with as little angst as possible since this originally started as a crack fic I came up with Paula during a 10 hour skype call, so I wouldn't take anything I write for this too seriously. This fic is supposed to be silly and fun.


End file.
